Sweet Morning Kisses
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Finn and Puck have a morning to themselves. Lots and lots of smut and steamy Finn/Puck action. SLASH (duh...). Pairing (I think it's kind of obvious already ;P).


**WOHOO! My third Glee one-shot/fanfic is done :) This one is a short one-shot filled to the brim with smutty, sexy Finn/Puck action!  
To all Finn/Puck fans out here on READ and ENJOY!**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Finn/Puck**

* * *

**Glee**  
**"Sweet Morning Kisses"**

ONE-SHOT

Sunrays trickled through the big window in Finn's bedroom waking Noah from his sleep. With a groan Noah turned around so that his face was buried in Finn's chest, trying to shut out the sun that irritated his eyes forcing him to wake up from a very pleasant dream he was dreaming. Not that it helped, he had always been an early riser, first because he had to and later because the habit of rising early had been so ingrained in him that he could not help it, and so he found himself almost wide awake.

Taking a look at the clock on the bedside table, Noah groaned when he saw the numbers 07.24 a.m. glowing back at him. It would be at least an hour or so before Finn even would begin to stir and he was not allowed to get out of bed before Finn woke or the time passed ten and Finn was still asleep. Noah knew that most people if they really knew how his and Finn's relationship looked and worked, they would have lot to say about it but Noah did not care, it was his relationship and it worked for them.

BDSM. D/s. Many would say they were too young for it, that they did not understand what it was about, but that was not true. Both he and Finn knew exactly what they were doing, for them it was so much more than kinky sex, although that was a part of it too. For Noah this relationship was so much more than sex, he loved Finn and he felt safe when the taller teen was around, he knew that with Finn he did not have to make decisions he did not have to be in charge, it was freeing on so many levels.

Snuggling into the warmth that was Finn, Noah tried to go back to sleep but failed miserably. There was not much else for him to do than get comfortable and wait for Finn to wake up. It was a bit annoying but Noah knew better than to try and change Finn's mind, the rule had been put in place after he had almost fallen asleep in class everyday for a week and he had been more snappish than usually because of the lack of sleep. Not only that, but the waking up rule was followed by a firm order that he better get his ass in bed every night by 10.30 p.m. or else he would get his ass tanned and that was not something Noah was overly enthusiastic about. A threat like that from Finn was very real, and if Finn followed through with it, it always ended with Noah having a hard time sitting which was not very fun when he had to sit for hours at end in school the day after. Noah winced when he thought back to the last time Finn had followed through with a punishment, yes he had probably deserved it but damn his ass had hurt afterwards.

"Stop thinking so much Noah…."

"I can't and I'm not sleepy so don't tell me to back to sleep," said Noah looking up at a still half asleep Finn.

"I know babe," murmured Finn kissing Noah on the forehead, "have you been awake for long?"

Noah did not answer immediately and instead for the second time since he woke up checked the time. 09.11 a.m. he was surprised that the time had passed so fast, usually it did not fly by quite that fast.

"No, about two hours give or take a few minutes," confessed Noah.

"Well then I suppose I should get up so that you can get some breakfast," chuckled Finn.

He had not thought much about food, but when Finn mentioned breakfast Noah could feel the slightly empty feeling in his stomach. Food was absolutely not a bad idea.

"Good idea, either way I need to pee." Finn laughed loudly and pressed his lips hard against Noah's.

"Seriously Noah, only you could say something like that and sound totally adorable."

Noah refrained from pouting knowing it would only work against him, but that did not stop him from aiming a small glare at Finn before he got up from the bed. It was not a very long ago that the Hudmels had moved into a bigger house, giving both Finn and Kurt their own rooms with private bathrooms which Noah liked very much. Finn's bathroom was big and spacious with a big shower, a toilet and a basin, Kurt had even convinced Finn to get a huge mirror that covered a whole wall meaning that when he used the toilet or washed your hands you could see yourself. At first it had been odd but now after he had practically moved in, even Carol and Burt was so used to see him that they counted him as family, he had gotten used to it.

Noah groaned and closed his eyes when he felt the pressure disappear. His eyes were still half closed when he was done, and on his way to zip up his pants when he felt a warm body press up against his back. Opening his eyes, Noah stared into the mirror image of his boyfriend's brown eyes. He had barely looked up when his body reacted to the look in Finn's eyes, oh yes Noah knew that look. Noah pressed his back against Finn's broad chest, moaning when he felt a pair of steady hands slide down his torso only to stop to rest on his hips.

"You're so sexy like this Noah," whispered Finn into Noah's ear.

Noah loved that voice, that low and husky voice that promised amazing things that made his whole body tingle with anticipation and he knew that Finn knew it too.

Finn had not thought that he would enjoy the mirror so much but it really had its perks, like he could see Noah's face all the time, how his eyes were half closed and his lips parted as if he was going to moan at any minute. Yes, Finn liked the mirror very much; he made a mental note to himself to do something nice for Kurt as a thank you gift, although it was a bit late for it. Rubbing his hands over Noah's hips, Finn slid one of his hands down, gently squeezing the bulge that was forming in Noah's pants.  
Humming softly, Finn let his tongue travel over the very sensitive spot behind Noah's ear. For every moan that escaped Noah's mouth, Finn slid his hand inside of Noah's pants freeing the already hard and leaking cock from its prison. Using the pre-cum as lubricant Finn slid his hand up and down his boyfriend's cock.

It did not take long before Noah came, and Finn watched with satisfaction as the white liquid trickled down the mirror. Locking his eyes with Noah's in the mirror, Finn withdrew his hand his fingers sticky with cum and rubbed them over Noah's lips. He really had a hard time keeping his composure when Noah opened him mouth and licked the cum off, sucking on Finn's fingers in the process.

"Hungry babe?" whispered Finn with a grin on his face.

The only answer he got was a low whine and a body pressing closer to him. Chuckling softly, Finn made sure the Puckasaurus was well tucked in and zipped up. Giving Noah a tight hug Finn stepped back leaving the bathroom to go and get dressed. He was no cooker and why do it when he had a boyfriend who liked to cook, and was very good at it. Not to forget, who was very happy to cook him anything he wanted.

Down in the kitchen Noah was already at work when Finn had gotten dressed and ready to start the day. It was only toast, pancakes and bacon but somehow it smelled delicious. Whilst waiting for Noah to finish cooking, Finn hunted for something to drink.

"It'll be ready any minute now."

Noah really did not lie when he said a minute, leaning against the workbench beside the stove where Noah was frying the pancakes, Finn ate his toast. There was just something so domestic about the whole thing, standing there watching Noah cook. Absentmindedly chewing on the toast, Finn entertained himself with more pleasurable thoughts, like how hot Noah looked when he was down on all four getting his brain fucked out by Finn, or when he was all tide up, naked and wanton begging to be fucked.  
Thinking about the night before sent a pleasant chill down his spine all the way to his cock. He was distracted from his dirty thoughts by a warm solid body pressing up against him.

"Noah?" asked Finn looking down to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"You're distracted…."

"Oh am I?" murmured Finn pressing a kiss to Noah's nose, "I'm not giving you enough attention baby? Then perhaps you need to do something about that, put your pretty mouth to use so that I won't get distracted."

Finn did not have to repeat himself; he had barely finished speaking before Noah slid down onto his knees in front of him. Gripping the back of Noah's head, Finn grunted in pleasure when Noah's mouth closed around cock. Finn liked no loved watching when he had his cock in Noah's mouth, especially when the shorter jock was wearing his glasses. There was just something so hot about it, he had more than once gotten an annoyed huff from Noah who called his fixation with the glasses a fetish. Finn did not agree and liked to call it a kink, a very hot kink rather than a fetish (which it wasn't).

"Oh yeah… just like that baby…."

Finn watched in satisfaction as Noah swallowed all the cum, purring and licking his lips afterwards. Pulling Noah to his feet, Finn captured Noah in a heated kiss, his tongue invading his boyfriend's mouth. When they stopped kissing, both were out of breath still holding on to each other.

"Forgot something?"

"Oh…."

"Yeah, oh." Commented Finn watching Noah slide down to his knees again and with experienced hands put in and zip up Finn's pants. "Now that's better."

"Pancakes? They're all done." Finn nodded.

Noah ushered Finn to the table, before he quickly laid the table. He was happy, that satisfied and glowing feeling that he always got when he knew he was the reason to Finn's good mood or after they had had sex was making his whole body light, as if he had swallowed a whole bottle of happy pills. Singing under his breath on an old song he had heard on the radio, Noah sat down beside Finn serving the pancakes.

They had barely started to eat, or well Finn had just started to eat, Noah was only nibbling on his when the outer door opened and in came Burt and Carol. Noah was not sure where they had been, but Finn had said something about visiting some friend or family or something. Not that Noah really cared, Burt and Carol being away meant more hot and sweaty sex, more kinky stuff that Noah loved, as Finn refused to do much when his mom and step-dad was home which Noah understood he just did not have to like it.

"Hello boys! Slept well?" asked Carol.

"Yes mom we did, had fun at Stacy's?"

"Absolutely, even Burt had fun he and Jim watched football the whole night!"

"Here's pancakes and bacon if you want breakfast," offered Noah.

"Aww, thank you Noah, it's really nice of you to cook for Finn, we'll eat when we've unpacked, you can leave everything out, I'll clean it up for you," said Carol, kissing Noah on the cheek before she followed Burt to put away her things.

"We we're lucky today," said Noah looking after Carol.

"Yeah, we were," agreed Finn. "Knowing and seeing are two totally different things, after all."

Noah could not help but smile sweetly at the taller teen, when they left the table and Finn kissed him softly on the lips. He liked to kiss Finn, they were always soft and made him feel all tingly and loved, but the best kisses were the ones they shared in the morning, the sweet morning kisses.

-THE END-

* * *

Did you like it? Was it too much, too little? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! :D


End file.
